


Like a Needle To Fabric

by Juliko



Category: Harvest Moon, Harvest Moon: Animal Parade
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-06 01:26:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18840799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juliko/pseuds/Juliko
Summary: One day, Candace decides to make a birthday present for the farmer she loves so dearly. A belated birthday present for my friend Durotos.





	Like a Needle To Fabric

**Author's Note:**

> This is a belated birthday present for one of my best internet friends, Durotos. She’s an awesome girl who deserves all the happiness in the world and is a great writer, too. I know this story is mostly based on Animal Parade, and she’s more familiar with the Mineral Town games and Harvest Moon 64, but I kinda felt like doing this anyway. I hope you enjoy my late present, Durotos! Also, I’m using Kevin from Tree of Tranquility here instead of Kasey, and his name in this story is Danilo, just like in my AP file.

**** The pink fabric in her hands was still soft even as she pushed the thin needle through it. In and out, in and out, the repetitive motions easing her mind, the yellow strand of thin yarn forming the outline of a yellow flower petal. A gentle smile played at her lips as she came close to finishing the embroidery she had been laboring over for the past week. He was due to arrive soon, and she wanted it to be absolutely perfect. Every image, every outline, every design, she spent hours on, even working on them late into the night, when she should have been asleep. Now, today was the day, and she couldn’t wait to see the look on his face when she gave him this.

Finally, she made one final loop, finishing the embroidery and cutting off the leftover string with a pair of scissors. It was done! Candace Galliano beamed, her cheeks rosy with pride, as she held the embroidery in her hands. A white sheet had been cut into a circle, fitted onto a matching wooden hoop with a hook on the top to hang it on a wall. In the very center was the outline of a bird with closed wings, white as a ghost, surrounded by a cluster of energetic flowers in a variety of colors: Red, blue, pink, yellow, purple, with green leaves giving it an extra splash of nature’s touch. Unlike the bird in the center, the flowers were complete, and not just a set of outlines made of yarn.

“Danilo will love this. I’m sure of it,” Candace whispered to herself, holding her handmade masterpiece in her arms like it was a baby bird that had just hatched from its egg. Now that it was complete, she didn’t need to work on it anymore. As of now, her fingers throbbed when she opened them, as they had been stuck in a curled position for the better part of a week, having held thin needles and spools of yarn. But the pain didn’t bother her. She was used to it.

A bell’s gentle ringing pulled Candace out of her reverie. She stood up from her chair and brushed some stray strands of hair from her face. He was here already? She glanced towards the door, seeing a man at the entrance. There was Danilo, cheeks ruddy from sunshine and work as always, his pants sporting dirt on the knees. He flashed a sheepish smile in the girl’s direction, looking down at the freshly plowed soil on his boots, muddying the floor.

“Whoops. Aw man, I should have cleaned them up first,” Danilo chastised himself for trekking mud on her floor. “Sorry about that, Candace.”

She stood up and walked over to him. “It’s alright, Danilo. It’s nothing a little water and soap can’t fix,” She told him reassuringly, her voice as soft and gentle as a silver bell. While Candace did take pride in keeping the shop and her clothes clean, she wasn’t the type to completely flip her lid if someone so much as tracked mud on the ground. She didn’t want to be that type of person: easily bothered and hyper vigilant about everything.

Danilo’s cheeks dusted pink as he used a hand to scratch the back of his head. “Thanks. Anyway, so what did you want me here for?” He asked, his initial embarrassment fading as quickly as it came. “Did you need me for something?”

Now was the time. “Actually, I have something for you,” Candace walked over to her chair, pulled her completed project out, walked back to Danilo, and held it out for him to see. “Happy birthday, Danilo. I made this for you,” Candace told him in a low but audible whisper.

The farmer’s mouth fell wide open, and his eyes took in the sight of the beautiful embroidery presented before him. At first, he thought this couldn’t be a present for him. But he removed his dirty gloves, stuffed them in his pocket, and gingerly took it from Candace’s hands, examining it intently. It was like he was looking at a beautiful painting made of yarn and thread. He had never seen anything so exquisite. Well, technically he did, in museums and on the internet, but this was made specifically for him and him alone, making it unique in its beauty. Every flower was in full bloom, with an outline of a bird situated right in the middle, like a bird had actually flown right out of the fabric.

“Wow. Candace…” Any words he had formulated in his mind dried up. Nothing he did come up with could possibly convey his deep gratitude. “Is this…really for me?”

Candace nodded. “I know you’re not really into this sort of thing, but…” She twiddled her fingers together as she struggled to find the right words to say. “I wanted to make you something nice. You can put it up on your wall as a decoration,” She hastily added. “Of course, I’ll completely understand if you…don’t like it…”

“Don’t like it?” Danilo’s voice rose higher than he intended, and he looked at Candace like she had lobsters coming out of her ears. But a huge smile spread across his face soon after, so big that it almost broke loose. “How could I not like this? I love it, Candace! This is so beautiful!” He held out the embroidery, gazing upon it like it was newly discovered gold.

The blue haired girl’s heart was overflowing with happiness. All she could do was hold her hands over her chest, feeling every heartbeat on her palms, even if they were muffled by the fabric of her shirt. He loved it! Nothing could have made Candace happier in this moment. The joyful sparkle in his green eyes was enough to make her feel like she was in heaven.

“I bet you must have worked really hard on this,” Danilo said, taking a closer look at his birthday present. “How long did it take you to finish this?”

“Only over the past week, when I had time for myself,” Candace replied sweetly.

In truth, since Candace was often busy, she only managed to find time to work on Danilo’s present during any free time she might have had. She still had to help out at the store, make clothes for customers, help with dinner, and make sure Luna didn’t get into any mischief.

Danilo set the embroidery down on a desk and wrapped his arms right around her. Candace’s nose was buried in his neck, and the faint smell of earthy soil mixed with sunshine caressed her nostrils. Warmth burst in her heart, and she hugged him back, her needle-worn hands clutching his ragged shirt. The gloved hand running up and down her back was gentle, and she felt the love in every touch. She had given people plenty of gifts before, but this was something special. She wanted to share something she put her whole heart into with the person she truly loved. But even as she sewed it, ugly thoughts swam in her mind. Nobody was going to like something like that. What boy would ever want something so old-fashioned? Get real, Candace. Danilo couldn’t care less about her or anything she made. She was too frumpy, too unattractive, too creepy for someone like him. Why bother? She feared a potential rejection. Angry eyes, glaring at her. A deep, disgusted frown. Danilo throwing her creation to the ground, destroying it vehemently. She knew he’d never do such a thing, but one would never know.

Now, in this moment, any worries she had were instantly alleviated, like they had never gnawed at her heart in the first place. Slowly, Danilo released her from his embrace and took the embroidery back into his hands.

“Yeah, I’m definitely putting this in my bedroom,” Danilo exclaimed, eyeing the present with awe. “It’ll match the curtains I put up recently!”

All of a sudden, a low rumble echoed from his stomach. Color rose to his cheeks, making them blaze as he held the present in front of his face, hiding his embarrassment. Candace couldn’t hold back a friendly chuckle. Of course he’d be hungry from working so hard every day.

“Guess I forgot to eat lunch,” Danilo said.

“It’s okay. I can heat up some leftovers I have in the fridge,” Candace suggested, beckoning for him to sit in the dining room. “Would you like some? You can stay for lunch if you want.”

Danilo flashed a grateful grin. “Sure! I’d love that! Thanks!”

With a light heart, Candace skipped into the kitchen, ready to heat up some of the meringue pie her grandmother made just last night. Today had gone great, and with Danilo here with her, it’d be even better.


End file.
